


angel with a shotgun

by Violet_Janou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel Harry Styles, Dark Angel Luke Hemmings, Dark Louis, Demon Zayn Malik, Fallen Angel Harry Styles, Fluff, London, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Smut, doncaster, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel looses there grace they are banished down to earth and must help a helpless soul in order to restore it. So is the case for Harry who has been assigned a soul in Doncaster. A soul that was deemed for damned by all angel who had tried before him. Harry soon learns that grace comes in many vessels and sometimes the one who was sent to saved ends up being the one needing saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a long time ago, and I wasn't to thrilled how it was going so I have been working on making it something that I like. So if you have read the chapters that were posted you will need to re-read them for I have done a complete rehaul & I will be posting regularly as well.
> 
> I have also been able to catch up on _Supernatural_ so it has helped in the writing process. I will have references to the show in the story when it comes to heaven, the falling of the angels, as well as some of the angels in the story. 
> 
> All rights are reserved. This is an AU and anything but reality. I do not own the boys (that would be creepy) I don't own the characters of _Supernatural_ either. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you don't have to have it all figured out to move forward | unknown_

I had a life before grace. 

I had a life before heaven. 

I don’t remember it - much. 

I get flashes of it here and there. I will get flashes of a birthday party, or a footie game I played in, I will remember the day my dad left my mum and me and my sister, I will see my old dog Rufus or the playground I would spend my summers with my sister Ginny. I would see these memories but they would leave and my life was focused on my tasks up in Heaven. I had lived in Heaven since I was 10 years old and by human years I was 26 now. We weren’t supposed to keep track of things like birthdays, anniversaries, but when you are 10 it is hard not to. I was there for I had yet to reach the age of accountability to know God, and the way I died put in me another category which allowed me up in heaven. 

Most people don’t realize or think of Heaven as a place with rules and regulations on when you die who gets in by a certain age but they do. Heaven isn’t a place where angels sit on clouds and play harps and sing. It was a business. God was the CEO and each angel had a job, they ranged from ages of young to old and if you died before your time by an accident you grew up and stopped at the time you were supposed to die. Although you didn’t know that until you stopped getting older. 

I grew up in heaven, I lived in the house with all the young boys who had died and we were taken care of by Barbara and Josiah they were lovely and when I reached 18 I moved into a house with my friends, we got jobs that were pre-ordained for us. My mate Liam worked in the call centers for the prayers. He would listen and funnel the prayers to where they needed to go, it was a nice Monday to Friday now, when he started he worked the night shifts on the weekends mostly. 

Another thing most Humans don’t realize is there are levels of prayers. Level 1 are those who needed help to pass a test, those who wanted to nail a job interview, the ones who pray for a safe travels on a trip. The basic easy ones that they can aid in or if they get flagged they let go. Level 2 are more serious issues about life choices when it comes to college, or marriage, those prayers to help loved ones facing addiction, self harm, or any other mental illness that can cause harm to the family around them, the prayers from those who are being abused, any prayer that is uttered by a child. Level 3 are those we have special angels for, they are funneled to the special task force who were assigned to the cases of those with major health issues, sick children, and those suffering from loss.. Level 4 are ones that went to God himself, those came from the lost, the unsaveable and he would be the one to show his love and mercy to them. 

My mate Niall works in the records. He was the one who would add things to the files of those down on earth, making notes of their actions, promises and keeping them up to date for if an angel was sent on an assignment they would have all up to date information that was needed on the soul. I joked with him for he was like a librarian but the loudest librarian there was. He also had access to all the old files, those dating back to the dawn of human creation by the Heavenly father himself. A lot of files had been lost, and it was also his job to find them, collect the lost data and file it all away.  

Me, well I work - worked with the souls that passed through. When they woke up in heaven I am there first contact, I would tell them what had happened, where they were, if they needed family members to know they were happy (yet another branch of angels would be sent to do that job) and I would help get them situated until the rest of their families would arrive at a later date. If they were kids I would get them set up with Josiah and Barbara. It was a rewarding job, one where I knew that I was doing good. I knew that Heaven hadn’t always been run like this but Hannah had restored the balance after years of turmoil that had occurred. Everything was right until it wasn’t. 

I was a good angel. I did what I needed to do, I even went down to earth once and while with Niall and Liam to see what there was to see. I played by the rules all but one time, I looked where I shouldn’t look and I risked something too great for even an angel to risk. When the Heavenly Father found out I was brought in front of the council of angels. They then decided my faith. 

Excommunication or was I given a second chance. 

Thankfully they decided to give me a second chance. So here I was on my way to Niomi’s office to see what my future held for me, my life in heaven and my life as an angel. I made my way down the hallway in the main office where all the legal stuff took place for us angels. I had been here once and it was with Liam for he had something he had to do there. I had taken the elevator to the fifth floor and was making my way down the long hallway to her office. Lifting my hand I knocked before it opened up and she waved me in. She sat behind her white desk, her red hair slicked back into a bun, a fitted white dress and clear rimmed glasses. “Harold, sit.” 

Taking a deep breath in I walked over to the chair that was in front of her desk as she moved her two fingers and the door shut. I took a seat in the chair, she smiled at me as she turned around in her chair and grabbed a file that was as big as a dictionary. “Seeing as the council voted to give you a second chance, which they rightfully should have, so they have decided that you will be sent to earth where you will help this soul,” she pushed the file towards me. 

It was worn, the edges were all frayed and there was stains on the file as if it had been passed from hand to hand to hand. The name was faded, but it was in nice cursive and it read 

__ 12789  
_ Louis W. Tomlinson  
_ __ England, Doncaster 

“He is an unsaveable.” 

My heart dropped. 

“He has been on the save list since he was 8. We had an angel try and help him when he was 8, 10, again at 13, another one at 16 and then one at 17 but they said they rather rot in jail for seven years than help him for he was unsaveable,” Niomi explained to me. “So you will be given till his 25th birthday to save him or make a big enough change that they can send someone else in to finish off the work that you started.” 

I opened up the file and saw the short bio about him and the picture they had on file. How was I to save a man who didn’t want to be saved, after so many years of trying there was a point that he didn’t want what I had to give him. This file wasn’t light reading either, it was thick and would take me at least a week if not more to get through it all by skimming it. I was in a bind if I had even been in one before, but I guess it comes with the task of saving a soul that has been marked as unsavable. 

“When you are done here, you can pack up things that you want to take with you, you will have your grace taken away, and your wings clipped.” 

No grace. No wings. I was useless. 

“You will be living in Doncaster with Nathaniel, he is an angel of healing and he will be posing as your Uncle and will be there to give reports on you and make sure that you are doing your job. Not that we don’t think that you won’t but it’s protocol.” 

I nodded my head as I slid the folder over to me. 

“I know this seems impossible Harold, but you have to have faith. If there is an angel to help 12789 it is you,” she said her words reassuring me as the file weighed heavy in my lap. “You will need to report to the portal in two hours, so you can say your goodbyes for you won’t be able to communicate with your friends unless it is authorized by Nathaniel. You will also have bi-weekly check up by other angels as well to give them your own reports.” 

“Okay,” I told her. I wasn’t sure what else to say. I was loosing everything that I knew, there wasn’t words for how I was feeling. 

“You will do well Harold.” 

I smiled, forcing it on my face as I stood up, file in my hand as I left her office and made my way to my house to collect my things, or the few things that I had to leave. The file weighed heavy in my hand as I entered the elevator and took it down to the ground level and out of the building as Niall and Liam sat there waiting for me in the lobby, even though I told them not to.

“You okay mate?” Niall asked me as left the office building, walking down the steps and onto the street en route to our home. I shrugged, I wasn’t sure if I was okay. “What do you have to do?” he asked as I handed the file over to him and we kept on walking. 

My eyes scanned the streets as I took it all in, taking in the sights of heaven, the way I felt and there was the fear that I might never be back here, that this was my last time being here with my mates, and my life was going to be completely different.   

“Oh,” he said his voice quiet as he of all people knew who Louis Tomlinson was. Which didn’t help my confidence as he was even worried for me. Liam reached over his shoulder and grabbed the file to read it over as we walked, my heart felt heavy and I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to survive this or not. “I mean… it’s not that bad mate. He is a tough one but I’m sure that you will be able to save him.” 

“Lying is a sin Niall,” I reminded him as he patted my back. 

“He seems… wow,” Liam said as he flipped through the files and shook his head. “Maybe we can come and visit you mate, brighten up your time down there. I loved London when we went last time,” Liam added with a weak smile.  

“Not unless it is authorized,” I explained to him taking the file back. “I shouldn’t have done what I did. It was stupid.” 

Niall looked at me apologetically. “We can’t blame you Harold. We love you and know that your heart was in the right place when you made that choice.” 

I snorted through my nose and shook my head. “It was stupid. I was weak.” 

“You have compassion,” Liam said to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked. Liam was like an older brother to me since I got up to heaven. He was two years older than me and always looked out for me when we lived in with Josiah and Barbara. “We love you Harold, and we will be here for you when you come back.” 

I smiled at Liam as Niall wrapped his arm also around my shoulder as we walked. “Thank you both, I’m not sure what I’m doing to do but I will do what it takes to get back up here.” 

“That is the Harold I know,” Niall laughed as we reached the house. When we got in I headed up to my room, dropping the file on my bed I grabbed my rucksack and began to fill it with a Green Bay Packers hoodie I got one trip to earth, I put in the file along with my laptop, a photo of me, Niall and Liam in New York on a New Year's Eve, I even decided to bring my camera incase I needed to keep myself occupied if I wasn’t able to help Louis. I added a few items of clothes that I had, for it didn’t matter that much in heaven if you wore the same thing or not to the job. 

“Okay,” I said to myself grabbing my grey beanie, slipping my hair up under the cotton I grabbed my bookbag and left my room. Stopping, I turned around and looked back at my bedroom, the single bed, the desk, the photographs I took on my trips, it would all be there when I got back, I hoped. My hand ran down the wall as I turned off the light, grabbing the door handle I shut it and headed down the steps to say goodbye to Liam and Niall. “Don’t cry Niall,” I said as I gave him a hug and he held me tight, “I will be back.” 

“I’m going to miss you Harold,” he said as his voice shook a bit.  “What, can’t a mate miss his mate?” 

I laughed as I hugged him again before cocked my head to see that his eyes were glassed over with tears and his face was red. “It’s heaven, you can’t be sad,” I joked with him as Liam gave me a hug. “Make sure Niall is okay,” I said as he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. “I will be okay, maybe I will be in Nathaniel’s good graces and he will let me write to you.” 

“If you need to talk send up a prayer I will intercept it, I’m guessing they turned off - or will be turning off angel radio?” 

“No grace, no wings, no nothing,” I admitted shoving my hands in my jean pocket and took a deep breath in. “I’m not one for long goodbyes, for I will be seeing you sorry lot again,” I laughed trying hard not to make it seem that I was worried. I have them each one more hug before I left the house and headed to where they transport the angels to earth.  

I had heard stories of when angels lose their grace, when they get their wings clipped. When it’s all taken from them and they are left with the mortal shell of who they would be if they still walked the earth. Some angel are born angels and when they went to earth they need to take vessels, that is what Hannah had to do when she fell from heaven during the war. While others, like myself we took our human form when in heaven once we passed over. 

Once I reached the building my bookbag was searched to make sure that I wasn’t taking anything that could be linked back to heaven and be able to communicate with Liam or Niall, or anyone for that matter, my computer was cleared of all angel files or anything that I could be linked back to heaven or communicate with. Once my belongings were checked, they patted me down and I moved on to the first station. 

I had to surrender my grace. I took a seat, they didn’t need to strap me down, sometimes they did. Closing my eyes, the angel at this station said a few words in Latin, I opened up my mouth and my grace floated out of my mouth and they put in it a jar. Closing my mouth they labeled the jar with my name and assured me that it would be there when I got back up to heaven. My eyes watched as they placed my grace in a tube and it was sucked away where grace was stored for those who had fallen. 

My next stop was to get my wings clipped. I had to strip down from my clothes, I stood there as a light shown and it felt this prinkle on my back and in a flash it was done. My wings looked like a tattoo on my back, broken. I put my clothes back on and went to the final stage where my angel radio was going to be disconnected. 

With a touch of the hand to my temple it was disconnected and I was human. Or as human as an angel can be. I was handed my bag and given a wallet with money, an ID, a passport along with a mobile that was tapped for when I made calls and texts. Shoving them into my pocket I closed my eyes as I was transported down to Doncaster. I wasn’t materialized like you would see in  _ Star Trek _ I was just sent down. No human would see and I would just appear and it would be as if I had been there all along. Humans are funny they don’t see past the tip of there nose most of the time. 

When I opened my eyes I was sitting in a train, my bookbag was on the seat next to me as I heard them announce over the intercom that the next stop was Doncaster. Stretching I reached in my pocket and saw a message from Nathaniel. I wasn’t even sure what my mobile number was, something I would need to figure out if I was going to be normal. 

**Harold this is Nathaniel. I will be waiting for you at the station when you get off the train - Nathaniel**

Slipping my mobile back into my pocket I watched as the train began to slow down, I grabbed my rucksack, standing up I headed to the door to get off the train. A few other passengers stood with me as the train came to a stop, my body jolted as the wheels stopped moving and the train stopped. The doors opened and me and the few other passengers dembarked, my boots hit the train platform and I looked around to see where Nathaniel was. I wasn’t sure what he looked like, for he was an angel who did a lot of earthly healing. So, unlike angels who had never been down to earth he was able to assimilate and look more human than not. 

  
My eyes scanned the crowd of families greeting there kids and their stood a tall man. He had dark hair that was slicked back. He was dressed in a nice pair of fitted black trousers, a grey button up tucked in with a black peacoat on. He waved at me with a small smile. I adjusted the rucksack on my back and headed over towards him as my mission on earth began.


End file.
